


To the Letter

by turianempress



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turianempress/pseuds/turianempress
Summary: Elerume Stormfaere knew exactly what to do to accomplish her tasks, but getting people to help a High Elf in Skyrim always proved a problem, until she realized what they wanted. And what they wanted almost always included sex. Or running an errand. Followed by sex.Regardless, she is willing to do whatever it takes to get things done, and a little promiscuity is exactly what it takes to rise through the ranks of the Imperial Army in Skyrim.





	To the Letter

“You will do whatever Legate Sevan Telendas ask of you, to the letter, understood?” General Tullius’ tone brooked no room for argument.

“Yes sir! Long live the Empire!” Elerume saluted the general before making her way out of Castle Dour, smirking internally.

Stormcloaks and Imperials, she mused, were much alike despite their current situation. They both had superiority complexes, pride in their homelands, and absolute conviction in their beliefs. She found this laughable, but admired their passion.

She had spent two hundred and some fifty odd years studying in the Summerset Isles, learning all sorts of things she thought might come in handy before she began her journey. Oh, and it did. But really experiencing the wildness of Skyrim was much more exciting than she hoped to imagine.

Elerume Stormfare had been all across Skyrim, dabbling in every sort of activity imaginable and this was her conclusion: whatever the problem, there was nothing a good fuck couldn’t help fix.

The mighty Companions, the mages at the College of Winterhold, the Thieves Guild, and even the notorious Dark Brotherhood, all helped to solidify her theory.

The quick fumble she had moments ago with the general of the Imperial army over his desk just added to the pile of evidence.

Truthfully, she didn’t care much for the Empire. Or the Stormcloaks. But she knew the wickedness and terrible things the Thalmor could do, even against their own kind, and she was determined to stop them. And with the proper guidance, the people of Skyrim could help. Which was why she was here. Elerume knew exactly what to do to accomplish her tasks, but getting people to help a “High Elf” always proved a problem, until she realized what they wanted. And what they wanted almost always included sex. Or clearing out bandits. Followed by sex.

After locking herself away with her studies at an Institute in the Summerset Isle for hundreds of years, Elerume took to these tasks with unrestrained enthusiasm. If she was going to die trying to save the world, she might as well get some pleasure out of it first, right?

Three days after departing Solitude, Legate Sevan Telendas, a dunmer controlling the Imperial forces around Winterhold, welcomed Elerume to the Imperial camp as she dismounted from Shadowmere.

“Welcome, Praefect,” Legate Sevan addressed her by her newly acquired title. “Legate Rikke informed me you would be arriving soon. Come to my tent, we have important matters to discuss.”

Legate Sevan led the way to the largest tent in the camp, set further apart from the rest of the soldiers. He’s quite devilishly handsome, Elerume thought, glancing his scars over while paying particular attention to the eyes. One eye was deep, magnetizing red ringed with black. The other eye shone like a moonstone, brilliant even with its blindness.

“I have food inside, if you’re hungry,” he continued. “You can eat while we discuss our next move.”

Elerume nodded in assent. “Thank you, Legate Sevan.” She offered a slight smirk as he lifted the tent flap for her. “I’m sure it will renew my strength in no time,” she added, sounding a bit sultry, as her voice tended to do.  

The Legate’s eyes flashed with lust before retreating back to his professional demeanor, but Elerume smiled to herself, confident that this would go well.

She used to hate that her voice sounded permanently sultry, but now she thanked the gods day and night for it allowed her to get her current intentions across with little to no doubt as to what she wanted. She could give a lecture on dwemer ruins or the history of embalming practices and the recipient would still think she was trying to seduce them. She didn’t fully appreciate this skill of hers until she arrived in Skyrim, but took full advantage of it now. 

He gave no immediate reply, merely offered her a bowl of hot stew and bread, before he began discussing his strategy to retake Fort Dunstad, as well as highlighting the recent movements of both sides.

They talked for a few hours, occasionally being interrupted by an Imperial messenger with news.

Elerume slyly unlaced her blouse little by little over the course of the evening, bending forward in her chair to give the Legate a better view of her breasts as she examined the figures on the map between them.

She couldn’t stop imagining his shaved head between her legs, looking up at her with his one alluring red eye and silver-white blind one. Eyes that had seen as much as her, maybe more, for he was surely older than she, and that intrigued her all the more.  

As the third messenger that evening started to leave, Legate Sevan halts his progress.  “Tell the guards out front I won’t be taking anymore messages for the night unless it’s coming directly form General Tullius, understood? I won’t risk our plans being discovered by Stormcloak spies disguised as messengers.”

While Elerume couldn’t argue with his logic, she had to suppress a giggle from leaving her throat at the Legate’s command –excuse—for privacy.

She ached with desire, having adjusted herself _four times_ , attempting to ease the throbbing between her thighs while listening to Sevan drone on about the legion, but it was no use. Sevan Telendas turned her on in ways she hadn’t felt in months. He was tall, dark, elven, and entirely commanding. His glare was more authoritative than most Legates she had seen too, and no doubt his orders would be followed without question. It made her shiver in anticipation.

The messenger left with a quick salute, and Elerume rose from her seat, stretching languidly to show off her ample curves under a simple yet revealing blouse with leather leggings, having already removed her armor upon entering the tent.

“What an excellent thought, Legate Sevan, I was of similar mind,” she says with a wink. “Now that we’ve gotten the planning taken care of, and are guaranteed a bit more privacy, I did have a few… suggestions I’d like you to consider, if you’re open to them.”

Elerume eliminates the space between them so they’re a hair’s breadth apart and runs her tongue along the side of his face and up his long pointy ear—a sensitive spot for most elven men, she discovered years ago.

“Fuck,” Sevan gasps sharply and reaches out to grip her hips, one hand sliding further around to cup her arse.  

“Mm, yes, quite right,” Elerume chuckles, grinding herself slowly against him while she moved on to his other ear, biting and licking her way to his tip. Her hands trail from his shoulders to his abdomen, pausing at the laces of his breeches. “I want you to fuck me,” she breathed into his ear. “I want to remember your damning hot eyes centuries from now, how they look gazing up at me between my thighs as you make me cum. Then I want to remember you taking me with your large cock, showing no mercy as you pound relentlessly inside me, pulling out just to shove it in my mouth as you cum.”

The more she narrates her fantasy aloud, the harder Sevan felt under his Imperial breeches and she hears him growl, sending a quiver down her own spine.

He pushes her away then, sending her sprawling across his bed in the corner of the tent, and pounces. He removes her shirt with eagerness, his good eye dancing with lust, and takes her left nipple into his mouth, suckling with fervor while he fondled her right breast with one hand. She moans in delight, enjoying the sensation of the wetness of his tongue and his sharp teeth as they grazed her flesh. He nipped and sucked, his face buried in her bosom, spurred on by her soft gasps before moving his way down her tan, blushing skin removing her pants as he went.

He did exactly as she told him to, but it was better than she could ever hope to describe.

Sevan settled between her thighs, tracing her entrance with his mouth before plunging his tongue in. Her hips jerk at the sudden intrusion but relax soon after when he starts to lap at her folds, and she can’t suppress her moans any longer. “Gods, yes, that’s so fucking…. ahhhh… there… mmm…” Her words lose coherency as he finds her nub and sucks while beginning to fuck her with two of his fingers. He pushes his fore and middle fingers as far as they could go before moving them back and forth inside her slick walls, building up a fast rhythm that has Elerume panting and trembling.

“Nnnugh,--Sevan don’t stop,” she pants, voice pitched. “I’m so close.” He sucked harder on her clit, nibbling ever so gently with his pointed teeth while his fingers continued to fuck her. Her breath comes faster and faster, and then Sevan looks up, staring into her eyes, continuing to drink her in, his pupil blown so wide she could hardly see any color but black.

“Ah! Yes! By Azura..!” She comes with an exquisite sigh, walls clenching around Sevan’s fingers that never stopped moving, letting her ride out her orgasm as long as possible.

Before she truly recovered from her high, Sevan was on top of her again, spreading her legs to nestle between them. He dips his head to take her mouth in his, kissing her passionately. Elerume could taste herself on his tongue and lets out a short moan before biting Sevan’s bottom lip. He thrusts into her without a word, pounding into her with unrestrained vigor.

She had expected it, _asked_ for it even. But Elerume was in no way prepared for the hard, controlled intensity that Sevan dealt to her. He fucked her with precise desperation, quick and deep, adjusting the angle to hit her g-spot just right. His left hand propped to support his weight, while his right alternates from caressing Elerume’s neck and squeezing her breast while he suckled the other.

So many areas of her body were being stimulated at once and it was too difficult to keep track of it all. Elerume couldn’t keep up her thrusts in time with Sevan’s and soon all she could do was lay beneath him and moan in pleasure, while occasionally reaching to squeeze his ass. With each squeeze Sevan drew a little closer, moaning with her as thrusted, until the thrum of his vocals against her breast sent Elerume over the edge, releasing her orgasm in waves of overwhelming ecstasy. As she clenched around his member, Sevan’s momentum stutters, and he pulls out to position his cock in front of her face. She immediately takes him in her mouth, and as her tongue swirled around his tip, he comes, his head tilted back and eyes closed as she draws him out.

Once he finished, the dark elf laid back down on the bed, pulling Elerume flush against him, her back to his. Neither of them spoke, but Sevan continued to caress her skin until they fell asleep in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, and it is very self-indulgent so I apologize for any awkwardness or lack of fluidity. I'd love to hear what you think of it!


End file.
